All Aboard
by Vinta
Summary: Hermione's jealousy over Ron and Lavender gets the better of her, and she seeks pleasure in the most unlikely of places. What does one Slytherin have to do with it? Absolutely everything. Draco/Hermione, AU 7th Year, LEMONS/ONE-SHOT


Author: Vinta

Story: All Aboard

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, though the plot belongs to me. No profits are being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

_A/N: In this story, Voldemort is not a threat, so it is an AU fic. There is also some sex and swearing, so please don't read if you don't like it._

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: ALL ABOARD

Hermione Granger took a deep breath as she waved goodbye to her Mr. and Mrs. Weasley from the window of her compartment, which she shared with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They were aboard the Hogwarts Express, which would eventually take them to Hogsmeade Station, where the students of Hogwarts would continue their journey to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione was excited to be back, and even more so now that she had been appointed Head Girl. To her disappointment, neither Ron or Harry made Head Boy, and Hermione knew that it may have been possible that Ernie Macmillan or Draco Malfoy had been appointed the prestigious position. For her sake, she hoped that it was the former and not the latter. The sneaky Slytherin was a bigoted, chauvinistic pig whom she had the honour of slugging in the face a few years ago. Every time Malfoy hurled an insult in her direction, she took pride in knowing that she once let him have it.

"Hey, 'Mione, move over!" said Ron rather loudly, as he eyed the brunette for a second before turning to Lavender Brown, who stood by the doorway.

Hermione smiled at Lavender for a second, who was barely receptive to her presence. Ron had been dating Hermione for a while now, but their relationship was on and off, and it seemed as if it would be off for a while now, if Lavender kept hanging around. Harry offered his friend a small smile as she was nearly squished against the window, beside Ron to her left, and Lavender to his left. Harry was alone on the other side of the compartment, trying to focus Hermione's attention elsewhere. Although he had grown a lot since Hermione first met him on the train as a First Year, Harry was still the same green-eyed boy with a kind heart, but reckless personality. Ron, on the other hand, seemed to be getting more tactless, and thought more about his newly developed muscles and height than his brain. His bright red hair had faded over the summer into a light auburn, and his previously awkward and lanky frame had filled out from all the Quidditch practice over the summer. All his work seemed to be paying off, since Lavender was practically hanging off of him like a dog with its owner.

"So what have you three been up to this summer?" queried Lavender, barely looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, you know...Quidditch," replied Ron immediately. Before his friends could reply, Lavender went on to her next question.

"Looks like your work paid off," smiled Lavender, giving Ron's bicep a soft squeeze. Harry looked mortified and tried to look out the window. "You've certainly filled out."

"As have you," he whispered, loud enough for Hermione to hear. Lavender proudly stuck her chest out more, causing Harry, across from her, to blush red in embarrassment.

Hermione cleared her throat and folded her arms across her chest. For the first time since Lavender entered the compartment, Ron broke out of the conversation.

"'Mione, maybe you should head over to the Head's compartment to see who your partner is going to be this year," suggested Ron, glancing over at Hermione for a moment before returning his attentions to Lavender. Harry shot him a look, though Hermione left the compartment wordlessly, only to hear Lavender's coquettish giggle as she shut the door behind her.

She took the hint, alright. Stomping off loudly, she did as Ron told her to, and made her way to the Head's compartment. She couldn't believe that she had been pushed off to the side like that as soon as Lavender entered the scene. Although she and Ron had a brief fling last year, she was still adamant about getting back in his good graces, and into his pants. And since they were already complimenting each other on their physical attributes, it would be no time before they began shagging right there on the train. Hermione smirked for Harry's sake, although still angry with Ron's harsh dismissal of her, and obvious backhanded insult of her small breasts. They only slept together once, and Ron was quick to point out that he was hardly able to fill his hands, and that Hermione better put herself to good use and "put her mouth where it belongs". She hadn't spoken to him for a week after that, and neither of them could tell Harry why they weren't on good terms.

As soon as she pushed open the Head's compartment, she inwardly groaned. Lounging on the seat was none other than Draco Malfoy, who barely batted an eyelash when she walked in. Of course, he was surprised to see that Hermione didn't get to the compartment first, mainly because she was the type of person who'd wet herself in anticipation of knowing who would share her duties this year. Well, or so he _thought _she was like that. She looked angry, fuming even. Her hair seemed less bushy though, he could give her credit for that.

"Granger, what brings you here?" he drawled, smirking as he gave her a once over that was meant to cause the Gryffindor princess discomfort. She wasn't that bad on the eyes, he had to admit. Better than Parkinson and Bulstrode any day of the week.

"Same reason why you're here, Malfoy," replied Hermione frostily.

"Right, and you look like you just got out of a verbal catfight. Trouble in paradise with Scarhead and Weasel?" asked Malfoy.

She didn't answer.

"Seems as if I've hit a sore spot," said Malfoy, pouting for a second before placing a hand over his chest. Hermione only folded her arms across her chest and sat across from him.

She only looked at him when she realized that he was heading her way. He sat beside her and just kept staring.

"How long are you going to keep that up for?" asked Hermione, facing the blonde boy for a moment.

She noticed for the first time that they were having a conversation without arguing or physically hurting each other. Perhaps this year wasn't going to be that bad after all. A girl could hope though.

"Don't tell me Scarhead and Weasel are both gay for each other and just left you to watch while they -"

Malfoy was cut off immediately by a knock on the compartment door. Hermione nearly jumped as she spotted a Slytherin at the door, who walked inside without a word and sat across from Malfoy and Hermione. The girl gave Malfoy a questioning stare for a moment.

"That's Blaise Zabini. He's just waiting until Parkinson and Nott are done shagging like rabbits," smirked Malfoy. "Anyway, is that what Potter and Weasel do? Shag like rabbits while you're forced to watch?"

Hermione could have slapped him, though she knew better than to start a fight this early in the year, especially with one of Malfoy's cronies nearby. She was perfectly aware of who Zabini was. He was smart, handsome, and very quiet. His mother was very wealthy from all the money left behind by her deceased husbands. But that was all she knew, and she wasn't the least interested in anything else about him.

"That's nasty, Malfoy. I don't think your question even merits a response," replied Hermione. Her response earned a low chuckle from the other side of the compartment, but when she turned around, she saw Zabini with his eyes closed. Strange.

"You think you're so smart, don't you, Granger?" snarled Malfoy. He seemed to move closer to her.

"Smarter than you, Malfoy. I have the higher grades," she said. She was aware of how warm the room was getting all of a sudden, and all she could see were Malfoy's gray eyes and calculating stare. She followed his gaze down to her lips, and her palms began sweating at his proximity towards her. Her mind flashed back to how Ron had clumsily kissed her a couple weeks ago, and how the rough fabric of his pants had painfully rubbed against her crotch. She didn't think it was possible to get fabric burn _there_, but she had pushed him away immediately. With Malfoy, she seemed to be frozen in place.

"If you were so smart, you would've already moved away from me," he whispered quietly, his lips all of a sudden close to her ear. Hermione could feel Malfoy's chest on top of hers. His lips touched her earlobe for a moment, and she jumped back, only to be held in place by strong hands that prevented her from escaping. "Not so smart now, are you, Mudblood?"

A moan escaped her lips, and her eyes widened at this response. She was _not _turned on by this. He just insulted her! Malfoy took his as encouragement and immediately crushed his lips against hers. He tasted of mint, she noticed, and felt a rush of hormones as she imagined Lavender and Ron in compromising positions. She growled in jealousy and nearly bit Malfoy's bottom lip in frustration. She didn't care who she was kissing at this point. This kiss was better than Ron's sloppy excuse for a kiss.

"Getting rough, are we? Maybe that's why the Weasel couldn't handle you," said Malfoy, licking his bottom lip. The mention of Ron made Hermione's eyebrows furrow together. She pulled away for a moment.

"Sorry," she said mechanically, finding herself apologizing for Malfoy's bleeding lip. She felt his hand at the back of her neck, and pushed her head back into his direction. She traced her tongue over his bottom lip and tasted the coppery taste of his blood. Odd, his pure blood tasted no different from her "muddy blood". She smirked at this and leaned into him as she began removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off him quickly without breaking the kiss.

When Hermione's face was removed from Malfoy's hands, she pushed him on his back and straddled his stomach, feeling his erection against her bottom. She ground against him for a while, earning a groan from his lips. This newfound feeling in her made her want him, and she didn't care that he was a nasty Slytherin. All that mattered right now was that she felt wanted. Pulling off her tie and unbuttoning her shirt quickly, she noticed Malfoy's eyes traveling all over her body. As he grabbed her arse, he gave it a tight squeeze, which caused Hermione to moan. She pulled the shirt off her body and threw it behind her, followed by her tie. While she worked on Malfoy's fly, he began unfastening her skirt and letting it fall to the ground beneath them.

"Come on, before Zabini wakes up," whispered Malfoy. Hermione flushed red before glancing to her left, realizing that she had been moaning loudly while another student was in the compartment. She was brought out of her reverie when Malfoy slapped her bottom. Sliding his pants off, Hermione returned to the job at hand.

"Right," she said.

She looked down at Malfoy's tented boxers, and ground her core against it for a second. She could her Malfoy's groans beneath her, and stopped when he gripped her hips tightly. Glancing up at her breasts, which were encased by a plain black bra, he used one hand to unclasp it. Reflexively, Hermione covered herself, feeling self-conscious and remembering Ron's nasty comments towards her.

"Stop, don't cover yourself up," said Draco softly. He reached up and moved Hermione's arms aside, and palmed her breasts in his hands. She moaned in appreciation as his thumbs ghosted over her dusty pink nipples. "That's right, Granger. Moan for me."

She let out a louder moan this time, and no longer felt self-conscious or humiliated. Looking down at Malfoy with half-lidded eyes, she stuck one hand down her knickers and began to pleasure herself. Using her other hand to tease her nipples, she repeated his name and felt the slick heat build at her core until she came. The blonde beneath her groaned at how magnificent this Gryffindor goddess was. It was beautiful to see her stimulating herself, to lose control for just a minute. Losing patience and the pain in his boxers more evident, he ripped off Hermione's knickers, revealing her dripping core. Hermione only blushed as Malfoy rid himself of his restraining boxers.

"That was beautiful," he whispered, taking her slick fingers, coated with her juices, and sucking each digit in his mouth. Hermione felt more of her juices at her core as he did this, his gray eyes fixed on her brown ones. Glancing down at Malfoy's well-endowed package, she gulped and removed her hand from Malfoy's lips. Using one hand, she stroked his shaft for a second, which earned her a low growl.

"Is...that going to fit?" she asked.

"What are you, a virgin?" scoffed Malfoy, half-amused.

"N-no...it's just that...Ron..." she said, trailing off as she continued to stroke him. His eyes fluttered close for a second.

"Well, he's small, I'm not. We've established that," he said haughtily, gripping her hips and positioning Hermione onto his member. "All aboard!"

Their eyes locked as Hermione began to ride him. Malfoy's hands gave Hermione's arse a tight squeeze, followed by a slap.

"Aah, faster!" shouted Hermione, sweat building on her forehead. Her breasts bounced more, and Malfoy's fingers were working her clit.

"Granger, you're so fucking tight," growled Malfoy.

"Shut up! Aahh!" she moaned, her eyes locking onto Malfoy's.

"Oh...fuck!" hissed the blonde. "Call my name, Mudblood."

Somehow, the coarse language turned Hermione on even more, and she moaned in response.

"Aaahh, Malfoy!" she yelled, coming to completion as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

"That's right, call my name, you filthy, dirty girl!" he groaned, his words coming out in short pauses as he, too, came. Lifting Hermione off of his now flaccid member, he took a deep breath before hearing loud applause from the other side of the compartment. Hermione and Malfoy both froze as Blaise Zabini smirked saucily at both of them.


End file.
